Running Out of Turbo
by WP
Summary: Set a few weeks after The morning after. Everything finally hits Ashley. Spashley fluff


**A/N**: Hey guys. Back, again. Thanks to everyone who read and commented on my other fic. SoN has got me hooked. Just finished watching 'come out come out' and 'that's the way'. Freakin hell!!! I think waiting till December 1st (or 2nd by the time I get it downloaded) will be a painful wait. Why is Paula so damn stupid? Anyway, another one shot with Spashley goodness. Hope you enjoy. R&R ;) And sballchick, think I'm taking your advice lol.

**Running Out of Turbo**

Spencer got to her girlfriends front door and rang the bell. She waited a few minutes, the house was big she had to give them time to get to the door. There was no noise from inside so she decided to go round the back and see if she could see anyone around. Ashley hadn't said she was going out so Spencer had decided to surprise her. It was a Friday night, she wanted to see her girlfriend, at least for a few hours.

As she passed the pool she noticed there were no lights on inside but then she saw Ashley. The brunette was lying on a sunlounger staring straight up into the night sky.

"Ash?"

Ashley jumped when she heard Spencer's voice, she hadn't noticed her standing there. "Jesus, Spencer! What are you doing here?"

Spencer put the tone down to the fact she gave Ashley a fright. "I just wanted to see you. We didn't make plans so I figured I'd surprise you." she said as she sat down next to her girlfriend then leaned in to kiss her.

Ashley pulled back not allowing the kiss to deepen. "I thought we could have a night apart. Besides, how'd you get your mom to agree to you coming here again?"

Spencer frowned. "I told her I was coming here and I left. Ash, are you ok? What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to get some piece and quiet." Ashley snapped. Her gaze was still fixed on the sky.

Spencer decided not to get sucked into a fight. Something was going on and she wasn't going to let Ashley chase her off so she just sat silently for a few minutes.

The blonde began to run her hand down the side of Ashley's face. "What are you thinking?"

She didn't respond right away but her eyes welled but Ashley didn't let a tear fall. "Stars are like him. Most of the stars up there are dead now, but it takes so long for there light to reach us. Stars live on for million's of years even though they don't even exist anymore."

Spencer felt a lump in her throat but quickly swallowed it back. It'd been almost 2 month's since Ashley's dad had died. So much had happened so quickly that she always wondered when Ashley would finally slow down and let it hit her.

"He still exists. He'll always be a part of you. You still have his music and his video's, I know it's not enough but it's something. His words and his life will always be there." she leaned down and kissed Ashley's smooth forehead. She was shocked when she felt Ashley's arms wrap tightly around her neck as she began to shake with sobs. Spencer stroked her hair and just held her as tight as she could.

"Spence I can't do this. I can't keep fighting everyone. My mum, Kyla, Madison, your mom. They won't leave me alone. It just doesn't stop." Ashley broke down again but Spencer pulled back just enough so she could look at the distraught girl. She put her hands on either side of Ashley's face and brought her head up so she could look her in the eye.

"You don't always have to fight, Ash. It's ok to just let things go, it doesn't mean they've won. And sometimes, you can let me do the fighting for you, ok? Baby, I love you, and we're going to get through all of this. Together, ok?"

Ashley managed to nod before she buried her face back into Spencer's neck. Spencer just tried to rock her slowly and let her cry for a while. She know it's what Ashley needed. She also knew that this was her wake up call. She had to stand up for herself once in a while. She'd let Ashley deal with it on top of her own problems and that wasn't fair.

Ashley needed someone to support her and let her be open. Spencer was going to be that person. She was going to be the family that Ashley deserved.


End file.
